The purpose of the Comprehensive Resources for Microbicides and Biomedical Prevention contract is to provide the NIAID with a comprehensive suite of preclinical product development services for candidate products that emerge from investigator-initiated research studies or from collaborations with outside companies or organizations. The Contractor shall provide: 1) Preclinical gap-filling services; 2) HIV animal models supporting product development; 3) Bioanalytical support services; 4) Product manufacturing; and 5) Scientific and quality/regulatory support services.